User blog:D4rkWolf75/Kill Stealing, Gold distribution
Why hello thair, kind readers Its-a-me, Mario D4rkWolf75, (IGN Epvator), the rookie user (that no one knows or cares about, STFU & get to the point) , as you can guess by the tittle, this little blog/rant is about "kill stealing" (and partly overall gold distribution) I know what you're thinking, "only bronzie scrublords still complain about that, Jesus, you are low" Well, that's somewhat true, but hear me out, k? No? I've already lost you? Fucking hell you guys are stuborn well fuck you to you miserable piece of shit So, most of the times, if I see people complain/apologize about that, I just respond with the usual "kill steal doesn't exist" But what I've realised was that's only a small part of it As this is probably well known, unlike most games where KSing is a thing, here it's quite different Normally, pretty much all of the benefits go to the killer, however in LoL, that's not really the case. Team wise, it doesn't really matter who got the gold, the point is that the gold is gotten + 50% of that to the assister(s) However, player wise (which is how most Solo Q players seem to view it), it's a bit more selfish. I myself am pretty much a support main, so even when I get only assists whilst playing other roles, it doesn't really bother me. However it grinds my gears when I see people complain when the support secures the kill. Unlike, let's say CoD for example (wow so generic dude you're so unoriginal fukken uninstall figit), that gold doesn't '''go to waste. As mentioned before, team wise, it doesn't really matter, gold is gold. Also, it's not like you don't get something out of it, assist gold isn't that bad, the exp is still there, and kills aren't really that important either, they deffiently aren't the main source of gold. Likewise, what gave you the impression that the "kill stealer" won't utilize it? (This is quite a strech from the topic, but that's just how I roll) Gold (and experience) represents the main source of power in-game. With that said, let's take a minute to look back at all the 10/0/0 that ended up losing & blaming their team for being "too hard to carry". Frankly '''this is the worst type of player, skill wise. Yes, you got an advantage, hooray, but what good is it when you fail to make use of it. This is quite generic, but the best way to utilize this newfound advantage is via roaming, assisting your teamates & securing objectives. As said once, when players gain an advantage, they play not to lose, instead of trying to win. If you fail to use that advantage, then, my dear, you are main reason for the defeat. "Team too hard to carry"? Please don't you dare speak such bullshit. If you aren't capable of taking advantage of a lead you were given, whether it was via role given in champ select, jungler assistance, kills given to you, you are the deadweight, the burden of your team. That's why I frankly like to assist my team & make it easier for them, instead of putting so much pressure on myself, since I've noticed I shouldn't be trusted with alot of power. I guess you can say the main take out of this is: '"With great power comes great responsibility" ' (unkl bin, I cri evertym) Category:Blog posts